Which one?
by WriTeRgRl412
Summary: gabriella and troy start going out. but what happens when she begins to fall for ryan. which guy does Gabriella choose to be with? some troyella and ryella! CH 5 NOW UP! R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first HSM fanfiction but I have other fanfiction stories in SLOZC and Wildfire! Check them out 'cuz there really good! Lol

Chapter 1

Troy stopped by his locker to get his books for math class. He looked across the hall and saw Gabriella, sitting on the bench reading a book.

He quietly walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Umm… Ryan?" Gabriella said teasingly.

"nope," Troy said.

"Jason?" Gabriella said.

"No" troy said.

"Zeke? Mark? Tyler?"

"NO!" troy said, getting angrier.

He uncovered Gabriella's eyes.

"you guessed every guy in the school except for me!" Troy said.

"Oh Troy, you know I was just kidding!" Gabriella said.

Troy started to walk away.

"Troy!" Gabriella said as she ran after him.

Gabriella put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around.

"troy will you just listen to me!" Gabriella said.

"What?"

"I knew it was you behind me, I was just playing with you. I didn't think that you would mind, but apparently you did."

"yeah, apparently."

"Do you forgive me?" Gabriella said, showing him her puppy dog pout.

"Fine."

"yay!" Gabriella said.

"gabi?"

"yeah troy?"

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

"I would love to Troy!"

She threw her hands around his neck and gave him a hug.

At that moment, Chad walked around the corner. "Hey guys. What's going on?" He said with a sly smile.

Gabriella quickly removed her hands from around Troy's neck and blushed. "Nothing!" Troy said.

"Sure. So Troy, we have practice in 5 minutes." Chad said."

"What! I can't. I have the musical practice today."

"well, you're dad's gonna flip if you're not there again." Chad said.

Troy turned to Gabriella.

"I think that you should go to basketball practice." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah."

"thanks Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Come'on man! We're both gonna be late now!" Chad said while pulling Troy down the hall.

"Thanks Gabi! Bye!" Troy said with a huge smile on his face."

"No problem! Bye Troy!" Gabriella said with a small smile on her face.

She loved singing with Troy. He made her feel just like a girl. She remembered the day she sang with Troy at the New Year's party. She was so shy but when he smiled at her, he made her more confident. He made her feel…like she could do anything in the world.

She walked down to the auditorium where the musical practice was being held.

"Ah. Ms. Montez! So nice of you to join us. Where is Mr. Bolton?"

"basketball practice. He's missed two of his practices already, so I thought that it would be alright if he missed one of the musical practices because he already knows the song."

"Alright, but then today you will be singing with Mr. Evans. Ryan!" said Mrs. Darbus

"yes ma'am!" Ryan said.

"get up on the stage, you will take Mr. Bolton's place today. He can't make the practice so you're going to be the replacement for the day."

"Okay!" ryan said. He had always had a crush on Gabriella but he knew how Troy felt about her. Since they became friends he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Before they became friends, Ryan only had one friend. Sharpay. Now was his chance to make Gabriella fall for him without making it look like he wanted her to fall for him.

"Let's rehearse the kissing scene." Mrs. Darbus said.

"WHAT!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"the kissing scene, you know? Where the young man sings and kisses the girl? You'll see. Mr. Evans?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"_I'm going crazy, just looking at you. _

_I dream of you, I think of you. _

_You're everything I'm not. _

_I need to hear you're voice. _

_You're my everything. _

_When I close my eyes, _

_You're the one I see. _

_You're my dream, my fantasy. _

_You're my world. _

_You make me go crazy_

_I don't know what to do. _

_I dream about you all the time. _

_You're my everything. _

_I'm going crazy, just looking at you. _

_I dream of you, I think of you. _

_You're everything I'm not._

_I need to hear you're voice._

_You're my everything. _

_You're my world. _

_You're my everything._

I love you." Ryan said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said **(remember they're acting. Ryan is supposedly, but really he isn't. Aw! Lol) **

After the song, Ryan was supposed to kiss Gabriella.

Ryan leaned in and their lips met. At first, it was a simple innocent kiss. As Ryan was about to pull away, Gabriella deepened the kiss.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Troy stood at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a really long chapter! R and R please!

By the way, the song was written by me and its called "You're my everything"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy stepped in and let the auditorium door slam, hard, making a loud noise. The loud noise made Ryan and Gabriella separate. When Gabriella saw Troy, she started to say, "Troy this isn't what it looks like."

"Save it Gabriella. I convinced my dad that since he was the coach that he could make me practice at home. This way I could come down here and practice for the musical with you. I didn't expect that you would do this."

Troy started to walk out of the auditorium when Mrs. Darbus stopped him, "Mr. Bolton, why are you creating such a big ruckus. Mr. Evans and Ms. Montez were just rehearsing for the musical. I thought that since Ms. Montez said that you had basketball drills, that we could still have her rehearse her part. It just wouldn't be right if we didn't have someone doing the part with her."

"Still, they didn't have to kiss!" Troy exclaimed. With that, he turned and stormed out of the auditorium.

Gabriella was about to go after him, but Ryan stopped her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Gabriella, let him go. He needs to cool off. I need to tell you something."

"What is Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"That kiss…it was so …wow."

"really?"

"yeah. I have a question to ask, since you and Troy aren't going out, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me on Friday night."

"Oh Ryan, I would love to but, me and Troy are actually going out. He asked me out for Friday. I'm so sorry. How does Saturday work for you though?"

"Are you going to cheat on Troy?"

"well I like you both and I felt something in that kiss."

"wow, Saturday works fine for me!"

"Great! Now I have to go and find Troy and explain to him that we were just rehearsing. Gabriella said with a wink.

She gave a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "see you Saturday!" She said and then ran out.

Ryan put his hand on the spot where she had just kissed him. "Wow!"

"Troy!" Gabriella said, while trying to catch up to him.

"TROY! Wait up!" Gabriella said again.

Troy stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in the auditorium, kissing you're new boyfriend?" Troy said smugly.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about! Ryan and I were just rehearsing!"

"whatever."

"Troy, I'm serious! We were just rehearsing! It was nothing else. Besides why would I want to cheat on you, when I've been waiting for you to ask me out! I'm really looking forward to Friday, that is, if we're still going out on our date?"

"fine. I'm really looking forward to our date too. I'm sorry I got so jealous. It's just that I've been waiting to ask you out since forever! I've just been too nervous. I'm sorry."

"Its ok, Troy. Nothing a kiss won't fix" Gabriella said winking at him.

Troy put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands around his neck and their lips met in the middle. It was soft and gentle, but then they deepened it. Troy paused for air and looked at the clock. It was about time for class to start.

"gabi?"

"yeah troy."

"I'll see you tomaro. Class is about to start and we don't want to be late."

"ok." Gabriella said giving him one last kiss before they went their separate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Gabi's POV) (date time!)

Troy rang the doorbell right at 5:30.

I had been sitting on my couch with a book. Taylor had been over earlier helping me do my makeup. I had black eyeliner on the bottom with a shiny light blue on the top, with a light blue eyeshadow.

Now that Troy was here, I put down my book just as my mom answered the door.

"Hi, Troy!"

"Hi. Ms. Montez. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Gabi's in the living room, reading a book."

"thank you."

Troy walked in.

"hey gabi! You…you look great!" Troy stuttered.

"Thanks Troy. You look good too."

"so, you ready?"

"yupp! Let's go!"

"bye mom! I'll be back around 12ish!"

"ok, have fun now!" My mom said.

"bye ms. Montez."

"Bye Troy!"

Troy took me to a dance. I was dancing with him for a long time. I didn't even notice when another guy stepped in. I just kept dancing.

When the guy put his hands on my hips, I turned around. I saw that the guy wasn't Troy. I looked around, but I couldn't find Troy.

"who are you!" I asked loudly over the music.

"I'm your new dancing partner!" He said back to me.

"Where's my old dancing partner?"

"He had to leave."

"Well so do I!" I said.

"Oh no you don't!" the guy said and grabbed my wrist.

"let me go!" I said.

"not until we get to know each other."

"I'm Dale. You are?"

"so angry!" I said.

"no I mean what's your name."

"I'm not gonna tell a stranger."

"Well I won't be a stranger if you just tell me your name!" Dale said.

"fine! My names Flora." I said, giving him a fake name.

"that's better. Now see, we're not strangers anymore."

"you're right."

"I'm thirsty! Can you get me a drink?"

"Come with me." Dale said.

"ok." I said.

"so where do you live? "

"down the street" I said. It was totally untrue. I lived about 25 minutes from here. I was wondering where Troy was when Dale put his arm around me.

I shrugged his arm off. He didn't get the clue. Then he put his hand around my waist.

I took a step away.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing" I said

"well then, come here"

"what?"

"come here" Dale said, pulling me close to him.

he put his hands around my waist. He leaned to kiss me, I turned my head at the last moment, causing him to kiss my earlobe.

"Listen, its getting late. My mom is expecting me home in like 5 minutes."

"well then I'll drop you off."

"Ok. I'm going to go to the bathroom first. Wait here." I said.

"ok, come back fast"

I headed towards the bathroom. Where was Troy? How could he just leave me there! I turned around a corner and saw some guys beating someone up. They looked up and gave me death glares. I quickly turned into the bathroom. I knew that the guy they were beating up needed help. I didn't know what to do though. I checked outside and saw that they had left. I quickly went outside.

"Troy?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that they had beaten Troy up.

He had a black eye, a busted lip, blood was trickling down his face from his mouth. His shirt was torn. I had seen them hitting him in the stomach a couple of times.

"Oh my god! Troy, I have to get you to a hospital!"

Troy mumbles something. I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I bent down and helped Troy stand up.

"Who were those guys?" I asked Troy.

"I don't know."

I walked back inside the dance with Troy limping alongside me. I saw those guys talking to Dale. Then I figured it all out. Dale had sent those guys to beat Troy up so that he couldn't dance with me. Then Dale could dance with me. I tried to slip past them without being noticed. We were almost to the exit when I saw Dale and his friends standing in front of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what happens next? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dale was staring right at me.

Suddenly, someone punched him in the face.

"who's that?" Troy said

"I don't know." I said.

The guy turned around and I saw that the guy was Ryan.

"Ryan!" I said.

He looked at me. One of Dale's friends took that as an opportunity to hit him in the jaw.

Ryan fell backwards. Then they hounded him, all at one time.

I gasped as I saw that he was struggling to fight against all of them.

I quickly took Troy over to one side and told him to wait there.

I went and found a guard. I told him that Dale and his friends had started all of this. He broke them apart and threw Dale and his friends out and told them never to come back again.

He asked if Ryan and Troy were alright.

"yeah, they'll be fine."

"Ryan! What happened? Troy? Gabi?" A girl said.

"Sharpay! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ryan and I came to the dance." Sharpay said.

"together?" troy asked.

"ew! Not like that Troy! I didn't have anybody to come with and I really wanted to check this place out. So I asked Ryan and he said fine."

"Oh" I said.

"thanks for everything, Ryan" I said, softly.

"its no big."

"so are you guys here together?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Troy said putting his arm around my waist.

I stepped away and turned towards Troy.

"Troy, we need to go and fix you up. Ryan do you need any help?" I said.

"no, I'll be fine."

"ok, Troy, we should get going then. See you guys on Monday!"

"bye!" Sharpay said.

I drove the way home so that Troy could rest.

"Gabi. You know that this wasn't the way the date was supposed to go." Troy said.

"yeah, Troy. I know."

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm busy." I said.

"oh." Troy said, his face falling.

"But I'm free next Friday."

"Great!" Troy said.

I stopped the car at my house and asked if Troy wanted to come in so that he could clean up a bit before he went home.

"that's ok. I'll be fine."

Troy led me to my door. I fidgeted with my keys.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" He said.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Troy leaned in. From the corner of my eye, I saw something move and I turned my head to see my mom peeking through the window. I moved slightly. Troy leaned a little too far and fell forward. I quickly bent down to make sure that he was ok.

He started laughing. Soon we were laughing so hard that it was difficult to breathe.

"Goodnight Gabi."

"Goodnight Troy." I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and I went inside my house.

I was mad with my mom for peeking and causing us not to kiss. I changed and got ready for bed. I crawled into bed, excited for my date with Ryan tomorrow. I thought about Troy and how we almost kissed. I fell asleep dreaming about those two boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Troy POV) his house

I drove all the way home, thinking about how I missed an opportunity to kiss Gabriella. When I got home, it was about 11ish. I told my parents that I would be home around 12ish. When I got home, my parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Troy?" My dad asked.

"yeah."

"What are you doing home so early?" he said.

My mom turned around. "Troy! What happened to you!"

"Some kids beat me up because a guy wanted to dance with Gabi."

"Are you alright, son?" my dad asked.

"yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Gabriella alright?" my mom asked.

"yeah, she's perfect." I said with a smile on my face."

"I'm gonna go and clean up and go to bed." I said.

"Alright, good night Troy." My parents said.

I went up to my bathroom and cleaned up my face. Then I changed into my night clothes and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about Gabi. I really liked her. I went to sleep, waiting for Monday to come, so that I could see her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter is Ryan and Gabi's date! Review please!


	5. AN

Ok, so I wasn't getting much response for my story, so I'm just wondering how many of you want me to continue this story. Review and tell me. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella woke up the next morning at around 8ish. She remembered that she had a date with Ryan. She quickly got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She told her mother that she had a date with Ryan and that she would be home a little late.

Around 5ish

She went back upstairs, took a shower and sat on her bed in a towel. She opened her closet, pulled out her new outfit that she had bought at the mall yesterday with Taylor. She put the outfit on and sat down in front of her dresser. She took out her straightener and straightened her hair. She put her makeup on and sat down on her bed. It was now 6:30pm.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed reading a book (again! Lol) when Ryan rang the doorbell. Ms. Montez answered the door and called Gabriella from her room. She came down the stairs wearing her denim capris and black tank top. Ryan was wearing a striped dress shirt with black pants.

"You look great!" Ryan said.

"So do you."

"Bye mom, I'll be home around…?" Gabriella said, turning to look at Ryan, asking him silently what time they would be home.

"11?" Ryan asked.

"That's fine." Ms. Montez said.

"Bye, nice meeting you!" Ryan said to Ms. Montez.

Ryan took Gabriella's hand and led her to the car. He opened the door and closed the door. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"so what movie are we going to see?" Gabriella asked.

"umm… I thought maybe we could see (insert movie title here! lol)."

"Sounds great." Gabriella said.

"Listen, Gabi. I'm really glad that you wanted to go out with me."

"me too. I'm really excited for this." Gabriella said.

"good." Ryan said.

They went and got tickets, popcorn, and soda. Ryan and Gabriella held hands through the movie.

Then they went to dinner and talked while they waited for their dinner to arrive. After dinner, Ryan took Gabriella to the park. They were walking for a while, talking the whole time.

All of a sudden, Gabriella hit Ryan playfully, and started running away from him.

"Oh, you're so dead!" ryan said playfully. He started chasing her.

"can't catch me!" Gabriella said.

Ryan caught up with Gabriella and put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "Gotcha!" he said, laughing.

They both started laughing until they couldn't breathe. They collapsed on the ground gasping for breath while still laughing. Gabriella was on top of Ryan. They looked into each other's eyes. Gabriella leaned down and kissed Ryan, softly. Ryan deepened the kiss soon they were making out. suddenly, a light shone on them. a park guard was standing over them with an angry look on his face. "excuse me young folks! This is a public place and right now it is closed. so if you dont mind, GET OUT!"

Gabriella and Ryan were very embarrassed. They quickly stood up, straightened their clothes and ran out of there. As soon as they got into the car, they burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Gabriella said that it was 10:45 and that they should probably get going.

Ryan drove Gabriella home and walked her to her door. "Well I guess this is goodnight." Gabriella said.

"goodnight gabi" Ryan said, giving a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella was about to turn to go inside when she turned back and gave Ryan a kiss on the lips. Ryan once again deepened the kiss, backing her against her front door. Ryan put his hands on Gabriella's waist pulling her closer to him. Ryan had to go so he gave Gabriella one last kiss and Gabriella heard her mom coming and quickly gave him a hug and went inside.

Ms. Montez saw Gabriella coming inside. "So how was bowling with the gang?" She asked, not knowing that Gabriella had gone on a date with Ryan. She thought that Gabriella had just gotten a ride from Ryan. She also thought that Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend.

"Oh, it was fun." Gabriella replied.

She had a great time with Ryan. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. She was glad that she was going out with Ryan and Troy, but she wasn't sure who to choose. She really liked both of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I know that that was a pitiful ending for this chapter! Im sorry. \

Now I need a vote,

how many of you would like me to make this a ryan/Gabriella story? And how many of you would like me to make this a troy/Gabriella story? Review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At school, the next day, Gabriella was at her locker. Troy came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"troy! Omigosh! You scared me." She said.

"Sorry." Troy said, giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go to class?" She asked.

"Yupp. Let's go." Troy said.

Gabriella linked her hand with Troy's and walked down the hall to their first class.

From behind the corner, someone was watching Troy and Gabriella. This person was Ryan. He walked up to Troy and Gabriella, grabbed Gabriella's hand and said, "can we talk? Now?"

"umm… actually, I'm kinda going to class now. Can we talk later?"

"no! I need to talk to you now!" Ryan said.

"Ryan! Dude, back off. She said, she's going to class. You guys can talk later. K?"

"Troy, I need to talk to Gabi, now!"

"Woah, did you just call her Gabi? Only I can call her that!"

"Troy, its ok. Almost about everybody calls me Gabi.."

"No, Gabi! It's not."

"I just want to talk to Gabriella, Troy, so butt out!"

"Do you want take this outside Ryan?"

"What, no! I just want to talk to Gabriella!"

"Ryan! We can talk after class? K?"

"whatever!" Ryan said, before storming off.

Sharpay was watching this whole scene from behind a wall. She wanted to find out what Ryan wanted to talk to Gabriella about.

She went and found Ryan at his locker.

"ryan!" sharpay said.

"What?" Ryan muttered.

"What do you want to talk to Gabriella about?"

"Its none of you business, Sharpay!"

"what's your business, is mine! So tell me"

"Just leave me alone!"

"fine!" Sharpay said, annoyed. She walked to her next class.

After class, Ryan was waiting for Gabriella outside her class. She came out holding hands with Troy again, giggling at something he had said. Ryan grabbed Gabriella's wrist and looked her sternly in the eyes. "can we talk NOW?" Ryan said.

"Sure." Gabriella said dropping Troy's hand and walking to Ryan. Troy walked right next to her.

"ALONE!" Ryan said.

"troy, please?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you in my car." Troy said. "Hurry." He said and then looking at Ryan once more before leaving.

Ryan took Gabriella's hand and led her to a corner.

"Gabriella, I thought you and I were together. Not you and Troy."

"Ryan, you knew that Troy and I were already going out on Friday. You and I went out on Saturday. You knew that! Everybody else knows that Troy and I are going out so they can't think that you and I are going out! So me and you are going out but we're a secret. Nobody can know about this! Ok?"

"does Troy?"

"No! And he can never find out about this! Ok. Please! I'm not sure whether I want to keep dating him or you? I just need some time to figure this out! Ok? Please, just give me some time. I'm not sure, because I feel something with you! I really like you, but I also feel something with Troy and I really like him too!"

"Gabi, I'm sorry, but I really want to be with you too. I hope that you know that I really like you and I would do anything for you. Ok?" He said, giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy's probably waiting for you, so bye." Ryan said.

"Bye Ryan. Let's go out this Saturday? K?"

"that's fine!" ryan said, his face brightening.

Gabriella gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

Little did they know that someone was watching from the corner, and was planning to use this information to help themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so this was chapter 6! Thanks again to everyone for reviewing.

A lot of people wanted me to do a ryan/Gabriella story and a lot of people wanted me to do a troy/Gabriella. I've been thinking that there aren't as many ryan/Gabriella stories. I'm not sure yet as to which pairing I want to do but I'm definitely leaning towards the side of ryan/Gabriella. If everyone who reads this story will just tell me which pairing they want and then I will count up the number for each pairing and see who wins! Thanks again!

So now who is this person? Review to find out!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I was busy with school and exams and everything else, but now its all over so yeah!

Gabi quickly walked away and went to Troy's car.

"what did Ryan want to talk about?" Troy asked.

"oh, some homework assignment."

"you're lying. If he wanted to talk about some homework assignment, he wouldn't have asked me to leave. Tell me the truth"

"fine, but don't tell anyone. Ryan trusts me with this. You see, Ryan likes this girl, but he doesn't know how to talk to her."

"who's the girl?"

"he didn't say."

"oh. Ok."

By this time, Troy had reached Gabriella's house.

"Listen Troy, tomorrow, I'm helping Ryan study for his science class."

"fine." Troy said shortly.

"Bye!" Gabriella said, giving Troy a kiss on the cheek, but he looked away and didn't reply. As soon as Gabriella was out of the car, Troy drove off.

The truth was that Gabriella and Ryan didn't have a study date tomorrow, but Gabriella felt that Ryan deserved some special days because Troy was her official boyfriend.

Gabriella went upstairs and did her homework. Then she called Ryan and told him about their study date tomorrow. Ryan agreed happily.

The next day at school Ryan slid a note into Gabriella's locker, making sure that no one saw him, he walked away.

15 minutes later Gabriella walked up to her locker and was about to enter her locker combination when Sharpay came up to her and started talking to her about Troy. Her and Gabriella had become pretty good friends after the musical. Sharpay saw that Gabriella was really good and she was happy that at least some untalented bimbo would take the spotlight from her.

"So, gabi! You're going out with Troy Bolton! You are so lucky!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So you don't have a thing for anyone else?" Sharpay eyed Gabriella.

"no, why?"

"just wondering. Lots of people have their eyes on you though."

"really? That's interesting."

"yeah."

Gabriella finally opened her locker and started putting her books in her locker. Ryan's note fell to the ground and Gabriella didn't notice it, but Sharpay did. She pretended to have dropped something on the ground and she went to pick it up, but she went down and picked up the note. She grabbed the note and stuffed it in her purse.

She told Gabriella that she was going to her first class. When Sharpay got there, she took the note out and read it. Ryan had said, 'Gabi, I really like you and I can't wait for our study date tonight. Sharpay shouldn't be there tonight, she's got singing practice. So we'll be free to make out. Can't wait, Ryan.'

"oh my god" Sharpay breathed out.

_It's true. Gabi really is cheating on Troy! And with Ryan too!_ Sharpay thought. She knew that Ryan and Gabi were going out this coming Saturday, but that was before she knew that Troy and Gabriella was going out. She had hidden in the corner that day when Ryan was acting really strange. She had spied on them and found out the truth.

Now Sharpay had some proof that she could use to her advantage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that's chapter 7! Hope you liked it! If you have any comments or suggestions please review and tell me! I always appreciate feedback!

So what will Sharpay do with this information? Only I know the answer to that! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the day was a blur for everybody.

At the end of the day, Sharpay offered to give Ryan and Gabriella a lift home. They agreed.

Sharpay sat in the driver's seat, while Ryan sat in the passenger seat next to her. Gabriella sat behind Sharpay.

When they arrived at the Evan's household, Ryan and Gabriella went into their study room, which had big glass windows.

Sharpay went straight up to her room and searched her bag for the Gabriella's note from Ryan. She found it in her purse pocket.

Quietly she crept down the stairs and saw through the windows of the study, Gabriella and Ryan were sitting quietly doing their homework.

They kept stealing glances at each other. Finally Ryan stole a glance at Gabriella at the same time as she stole a glance at him. They both blushed and smiled.

Ryan made the first move. His hand found Gabriella's. He brought it to his lips. Slowly, he kissed up her arm to her face. He kissed her cheek and hovered over her lips, as if unsure whether to go for it now.

Gabriella closed the space between them, pressing her lips on his, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ryan's hands grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her close to his body.

As Ryan and Gabriella continued to make out, Sharpay walked away and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed Troy's number. It rang twice before he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy! It's Sharpay!"

"Hi. How did you get my number? I never gave it to you."

"yeah, but you gave it to Ryan."

"oh, ok"

"yeah. Anyways, I was wondering if you would come down to my house?"

"why?"

"Let's just say, you're going to be surprised."

"Sharpay, tell me clearly, what do you want to show me?"

"Well, you're pretty good in English and I kinda need help in that subject."

"ok, but how was that supposed to surprise me?"

"I don't know. I just said the first thing that came to my mind."

"oh okay. Do you think I could help you tomorrow?"

"NO! I mean no. Tomorrow I'm busy."

"any other day?"

"nope, I'm busy this whole week and Mr. Palmer said that I have to get a tutor this week."

"oh, fine. I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Thank you! See you soon!"

Sharpay hung up the phone and walked quietly back to the study and saw that Ryan and Gabriella was still making out. Neither of them noticed Sharpay standing at the window.

When Troy arrived 17 minutes later, Sharpay led him to the study, where Ryan and Gabriella was still making out. Troy just stood there and stared.

"Oh, Ryan!" Gabriella moaned.

"Gabriella?" Troy said loudly.

Ryan and Gabriella broke away and looked around to see where the noise came from. Gabriella saw Troy and Sharpay.

"Oh ma gawd! I thought that Troy and I could study here with you guys, but that's not what you're doing."

"Troy! This isn't what it looks like!" Gabriella said.

"really? Because it looks like my girlfriend is making out with Ryan." Troy said.

"No Troy! We were just practicing for the musical!" Gabriella said.

"Why would you be practicing for the musical?" Sharpay asked. "Ryan's not the main role. He's the understudy."

"Well, he was, but Mrs. Darbus thought that Ryan was better on the stage than you were. She also thought that you would be better as the understudy because you have to miss some practices."

"well, I don't have to miss any practices anymore! I got my dad to let me come to the rehearsals. He was going to make me practice at home. I don't believe you, she wouldn't do that without telling me. And if that was true, why didn't you tell me today?"

"I just found out after school and Sharpay gave us a lift home." Gabriella said.

"fine, but I still don't like this. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Darbus about this! No more practicing now. Come on Gabi, I'll take you home."

"Troy, I thought you were going to help me."

"Get Ryan to help you, he's doing better than I am."

"fine!" Sharpay said, pouting, angry that her plan had backfired.

Gabriella packed up her stuff and walked to the front door.

"umm…I'll help you some more later." Gabriella said to Ryan.

"no you won't. Sharpay can help Ryan and Ryan can help Sharpay."

"Troy, you can't tell me what to do. If I want to help Ryan, I will."

"Gabi, come on. We'll talk about this in the car."

"thanks Troy, but I think I'm going to walk home. "

"why? I can give you a lift."

"I need some time to clear my head and get things set straight. Ok? Bye Ryan, bye Sharpay."

Ryan said goodbye soflty and Sharpay mumbled an angry curse word before saying goodbye.

Gabriella walked out of the house, followed by Troy.

"Gabriella, will you just talk to me!"

"I told you, I need some time to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said, as she starting walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's chapter 8 guys! Hope you liked it! If you have any comments please tell me and as always, REVIEW! Lol


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N **sorry this took me soo long, I was busy all summer and then my computer crashed so I lost my stories and I had like the next 4 chapters planned out, but since the computer crashed, I lost all of the chapters so this part is just from memory. Its not as great as the other ones. But you never read them so you wont know!

Gabriella was walking to her house when Troy pulled up aside her.

"gabi, just get in the car. I'll take you home."

"troy, don't you get it! I need sometime to think about this!"

"think about what?" Troy said getting out of the car.

"you and school and people and…………………………………….Ryan" Gabriella said, saying the lat name quietly.

"Ryan? What would you need to think about him? He's just a friend…right?" Troy asked.

"……….yeah" she said after a long pause.

"…he's not, is he?"

"not really"

"I cant believe you! How could you do this to me!" Troy said.

Gabriella looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I really like him."

"so what? You were just using me?" Troy said

"no! I really liked you too, but I couldn't choose between the two of you. I know that it was wrong to date both of you, but I wanted to get to know both of you before I chose someone."

"so…have you decided?"

"no."

"how long has this been going on?"

"for 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? (I skipped ahead in time.) Why don't you just choose Ryan? I mean obviously he knew about you going out with me!"

"I just don't know who to choose! I mean you're both very cute, smart, guys. And I like the way I feel when I'm with both of you."

"well, Gabriella, you need to figure it out. Until then, we're going to take a break unless you decide on Ryan. I hope you know that I really like you." Troy said getting in his car and driving off, leaving a teary Gabriella on the sidewalk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that was chapter 9. hope you liked it, sorry it was a little short! Please review. And tell me which pairing you want. Also keep in mind that if Gabriella chose Ryan, then I would pair Troy with Sharpay or someone else. I wouldn't leave him all alone! Lol


	11. Chapter 11 AN

**a.n **

ok guys, im a little stuck now, because I'm not sure where to go with this story now so if you have any ideas? I'm still not sure whether to make this a Gabriella/Ryan or a Troy/Gabriella. So help please!


	12. Finally, the decision

**a.n**

so far I've gotten 18 reviews for ryella and 19 for troyella. That's a close call, but I'm going to go with Troyella because that's only fair, since it won by 1. so I'm sorry to those who voted for ryella and I hope you don't stop reading now. Sorry again.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Gabriella was walking on the sidewalk, she thought about who she was going to choose. She had fun with Troy and Ryan, now who was she to choose? She couldn't even talk to anyone about it. They would think badly of her.

Troy, he was sweet, kind, a good singer. The one who got her out of her shy shell, got her going and having fun.

Ryan was sweet too and a good singer, a good kisser, but was she just basing him off of the first time they kissed? If she hadn't kissed him in rehearsals, would she be here today? Why did she decide to start going out with Ryan?

Troy hadn't done anything wrong and Gabriella didn't want to hurt him.

"_troy, put the pie down" Gabriella said slowly_

"_Why?" _

"Because. Troy, I mea" Gabriella started to say but Troy has smushed the pie in her face.

_Whipped cream was all over her face. _

"_n it." She said, finishing her sentence. _

"_You are soo dead!" She yelled as she picked up a pie, ready to throw it in his face. _

_Soon they were in a full food fight, throwing pies and cupcakes everywhere. They were laughing so loud. _

_A teacher decided to see what was going on and just as he had opened the door, a pie hit him in the face. Troy meant to hit Gabriella, but she ducked and it hit the teacher. Gabriella was turning red from trying not to laugh. The teacher, silently, walked away. This made them laugh even more. Gabriella leaned on Troy for support as she couldn't stand upright. They both sat down and looked at the mess they had just made. _

"_you know how long we spent making all of those goodies?" Troy said. _

"_yeah, I was here, you know?"_

"_oh, really? I thought I had made them all myself." _

"_well, I helped too." Gabriella said, matter of factly. ._

"_oh really?" Troy leaned over her and started to tickle her. _

"_troy! Stop it!" she screamed as he continued to tickle her. _

_Troy finally stopped and looked her in the eyes. He was leaning over, on top of her. _

'_dang, she looks beautiful even with whipped cream all over her hair.' He thought_

_Gabriella was thinking the same thing about him. _

_Without thinking, she put her hand on his cheek. Troy followed and leaned in to kiss her. _

_Their lips touched and they were both screaming on the inside. This was their first official kiss as boyfriend/girlfriend, a moment that neither of them would forget. _

Gabriella had been with Troy for 2 weeks and with Ryan for 2 weeks.

Gabriella realized that the only reason she had wanted to be with Ryan was because she had felt something in a kiss, something she felt everytime she was with Troy, when he held her hand, when he kissed her, every moment with Troy was the like a kiss with Ryan, but when she and Ryan weren't kissing, he was just a friend. Troy was a boyfriend.

Right there in that moment, Gabriella knew what she was going to do, who she was going to choose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it was short, but now she's finally going to decide! RR!!! please! 


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sorry about the wait!!! Here's chapter 11!

Gabriella ran up to meet with Ryan. "hey ryan!" Gabriella said giving him a hug. "I'm glad you came. I think we should talk about us."

"oh boy, this can't be good." Ryan said.

"umm…well it's about you and me…these last two weeks have been fun but I just don't see it going anywhere. I see you as just a friend and I hope we can stay this way?"

"Oh thank god!" Ryan said.

"what?"

"Oh it just that I thought you were going to talk about taking the relationship to the next level and I don't exactly see you as girlfriend material, I mean for me. So we're definitely friends. I hope this didn't mess anything up with Troy?"

"I don't know. I have to go talk to him about this and hopefully he'll forgive me. Bye Ryan! Thank you so much! I love you!" Gabriella said, giving him a hug and running away. What she didn't know was that Troy saw the whole thing but couldn't anything except for the last part, _I love you._

Gabriella rang the doorbell of the Bolton residence and Mrs. Bolton answered the door with Troy in tail.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabriella, haven't seen you around here in a while? How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"perfectly well, thank you. Come on in. Troy's right here." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Hey, Troy, can we talk in private?"

"sure, let's go out back."

"So Troy, I'm made my decision."

"I know."

"so wouldn't you be happy?"

"Happy? How would I be happy to see you with Ryan?"

"what? I'm not with Ryan, I came here to tell you that I wanted to be with you."

"Then what was that in the park? _I love you!_" troy mimicked.

"Love as in friend love? When I told him that I chose you, he was fine with it. I told him I loved him because he was so nice about it. Not because I like him? I love you!" Gabriella said.

"what?" Troy said.

"nothing."

"did you just say that you love me?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabriella Montez, did you just say that?"

"Maybe?"

"well then, maybe, I, Troy Bolton, love you, Gabriella Montez, too."

"really?!" Gabriella said before throwing her arms around Troy's neck.

"really." Troy said, before kissing Gabriella.

Aww! Yeah well that wasn't that great but its probably gonna finish in the next couple chapters but it'll get better! Promise! Now go and push the little purple/blue/gray button and tell me whatcha ya'll thought about this chapter!


	15. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been busy, anyways I'm stuck and I'm not sure what to do next, you know? maybe they get married or maybe Sharpay tries to interfere again? what do you guys think? if you have any opinions feel free to tell me! and sorry about the long wait!!! 


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Troy and Gabriella walked through the front door, holding hands. The first person to notice this was none other than Sharpay Evans. Immediately she cursed and slammed her pink locker. Ryan, who was right next to her, turned to face her.

"What's wrong Shar?"

"That stupid _Gabriella_" she said, "she thinks she can do anything she wants and get away with it. Well she can't and _won't!"_

"what do you mean, won't?"

"I mean, I'm going to do something about it."

"Sharpay, what are you going to do?" Ryan demanded

"Nothing that you need to worry your little head over, after all you two had a good run, although short. If you ask me, I thought she should have chosen you over Troy boy."

"That's only because you want Troy for yourself and besides, me and Gabriella are just friends. We didn't really feel anything in our relationship so we decided to break it off."

"well I'm sure that if I hadn't seen you two making out, in the study and called Troy to see, then you would still be with her"

"wait, you called Troy to see us? Are you really that much of a cold and heartless bitch?"

"RYAN!"

"My own sister? I don't know why I put up with half the things you do…" Ryan trailed off before turning his back to her and walking away.

Sharpay was left with her mouth hanging open.

"Girl, close your mouth. Troy's not even around." Taylor came by.

"Excuse me! I don't drool over that stupid boy"

"no one said anything about drooling" Chad said.

"Evaporate, all of you!" she screamed before stomping down the hall.

"that girl is seriously crazy" Taylor said before taking Chad's hand and walking to their first class.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gabriella and Troy met up with Chad and Taylor in homeroom.

"so you guys good?" Chad asked, seeing how close they were

"I think so" Gabriella said looking at Troy

"definitely" Troy said, taking Gabriella's hand in his.

"So Troy," Sharpay began as she walked over, "I see you've forgiven Gabriella, although I think you should know the real reason that Gabriella was cheating on you in the first place."

"what are you talking about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, confused

"Well Troy, you see, Gabriella told Ryan, who told me obviously, that she needed some action and she wasn't getting it with you, so she began to look elsewhere."

"Sharpay, you're out of your mind."

"Am I? or are you just afraid to let Troy know the truth, afraid that he'll leave you."

"Sharpay, I trust Gabriella and besides, I already know everything."

"Well obviously, you don't know the whole story." She said and walked away

Ryan walked in and noticed the stillness. He walked up to Gabriella and the rest of them.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"

"What's up? Whats up is that you told Sharpay lies" Chad accused

"lies? What are you talking about?"

"You told Sharpay lies about why Gabriella cheated on Troy" Taylor interjected

"Guys, just leave him alone, I trust Gabriella" Troy said

"Wait, but what are you guys talking about? I never told Sharpay anything. I don't know what she's said, but its all probably lies."

"I still don't trust him, man" Chad said to Troy.

"but I, I – I didn't say anything about us, to anyone, Gabriella, I swear."

"Ryan, why are you lying? You told me everything, how Gabriella kissed you, how she came onto you in the study, how she started everything. She asked you to keep it a secret"

"What are you talking about Sharpay? I never said anything to you"

"I don't know why you keep hiding it, it's all out now, so you might as well accept it"

"Gabriella, Troy, guys honestly, I never said anything to her."

Sharpay scoffed

Ryan turned to Gabriella, "you know I wouldn't say anything like that about you ever, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. I wouldn't ruin it"

"I know Ryan, I know" Gabriella said, and with that she stood up and slapped Sharpay hard and walked away. Troy quickly walked after her, soon followed by Ryan, Taylor, and Chad, their expression the same as Sharpays' jaw dropped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey guys!! sorry it's been like a jillion years! But I had been busy and now im not so busy, here's an update, I hope you guys liked it. But I'm kinda stuck on where to go from this, but I have a couple of ideas. R&R!


End file.
